When Lenalee dies in the DGray-Man story
by Qlakzo
Summary: trolling the best Anime. Its a what if spin-offs


Fan-fiction Version 1.0

The B-side. (D. Gray man alternate version)

At the end of 19th century England, a post-apocalyptic ambience haunts the eye. Everywhere everything is burning and dead, cadavers of the victims of scouting Akumas reek foul stench of decay. It became hell on Earth that very fateful day. As the Millennium Earl poses his evil grin with Lero on his shoulder, he laughs at the sky saying _NOW I HAVE EVERYONE IN MY BIDDING_. He stood still the at burning Ben Tower, then the level four akumas approaches the earl, the Akuma that has a body of a child with bloated guts in form of a wretched angel. These angels sing horrifying songs of recorded screams of their victims. They move about the Earl like a victorious dance of demise. Yes, humanity is doomed.

Road Camelot stares at Allen Walker seemingly flying away from him. Allen Walker with his bruises and cuts, exhausted wishes to kill Road with all his might, on the corner is Lenalee's lifeless body with a candlestick on her chest. The innocence reacts greatly with Allen's tears that it turned his arm into a sword. Road noticed and commanded the ambushing akumas to attack Allen, 3 Level two akuma tackles the enrage exorcist. Still he swoop his sword with ease destroying the akumas, then he rush toward to give Road a stabbing. Road avoided Allen's attack with ease, from behind are lurking low level akumas chasing Allen. They foil as Allen is heavily enrage, that in that rage Allen on his mind struggling to keep Neah from surfacing. Road saw this and took it for her advantage, she threw candlesticks at Allen to distract him, and then she flew away. Allen Walker on his grief was left holding Lenalee's lifeless body.

The Giant Akuma shoots a black orb of destructive energy toward the resisting army. As it annihilates everything on its path, the remaining soldier died in vain. No one can stop the Earl from conquering the World.

This is the part where the 1st World War is intercepted by the Earl, which as the climax of the war reached to its gloomy state. Many deaths cause by the war gave the Earl the opportunity to trick the grieving family to create akumas, three-fourth of the world is now infested by akuma. Soon there will be no humans left.

The Black Order is now struggling to keep up. As many of the top Exorcist died on the event of the war, Allen Walker, the exiled is their only hope. Innocence fragment became less reactive. Bookman saw this as a sign of abandonment from the heaven, he stated that maybe The Creator is now tired and do not wish to save something very horrible. Yes. Our world is not worth saving sighing by Bookman.

On a small abandoned town far from the city, Allen walker is resting together with Timcanpy. Allen stares at the calendar. December 25, he is thinking about the good times they're having during this time of the year. He thought there is no Christmas this year. At the backyard is Lenalee's grave with dried flowers on it.

On the Earl's Castle, a grand ball is celebrated. Not because of Christmas but because of their pre-victory party. All Noah are present. The people inside that Castle are automaton akumas pretending to be humans. The perfect world envisioned by the Earl is made by soulless human.

Tyki Mikk asks Road, _so how is our youngest brother doing?_ Road answered _he'll come around soon_ with malice on her face. As the Earl enters the floor, everyone in the room gave respect to him. The Earl prepares to give his speech._Tonight! The world will be ours, the Black Order is no longer viable to resist us, the human race will be cleanse of its rooted sin, the world will be paradise again. So rise my children, RISE! The renewal is here._

Everyone in the room claps and gave cheers, and the 13 original apostles followed the Earl to conquer the final country.

The final one-fourth of the human race is in Africa. Africa became a safe haven to those who foreseen this apocalyptic tragedy. About 2 million people that are not yet becoming akuma are kept safe on the secured city. But still, Tyki Mikk's Tease saw the place long ago. This place is the final hope for the human race that is doomed to begin Final Base of the Black Order is established by the New Generals of the Order. General Tidal sent Lavi and Bookman to search for Allen Walker that is known to be in England.

As the entire army of the Earl approaches Africa, Lavi and Bookman split to search for Allen. They feared the worst that he is already dead that hope is gone.

Remnants of the real horror

Bookman is writing everything that happened on England. He walks not wearing his exorcist uniform. He acts like he is one of them. The Destroyed England is being slowly rebuilt by the akumas pretending to be humans. He cannot ask what happen to the people or they will be suspicious of him. He assumed for the worst. He assumed that everyone is now an akuma. The people acts like any normal everyday living. The mayor, the baker, the nun, the teacher, the children, dogs, cats, the carpenter, the shopkeeper, the priest, everyone in the city, is now an akuma. Rebuilding from what they call aftermath of world war as the newspaper tells. Bookman shivers as he walks by knowing that there is no real human remaining.

Lavi went to the suburbs; there is a higher chance that Allen will seclude himself from the lying reality the Earl created. As Lavi enters one abandoned house and another, he sees no one, either only rotting food on the table and cupboards, messy bloodstained beds and floors, or perfectly vacant room. Lavi saw no trace of decaying body which is suspicious. He knew that the body is use as a shell for the akuma.

For days they did this, until Bookman decides to look for Lavi and call it a lost cause. Lavi saw this last house very far from the city. A very secluded house which is broken and swells, at the front yard is a grave. Lavi for the first time felt relieved, that someone is there, he approached the grave and is shocked, HERE LIES AN EXCORCIST LENALEE LEE. Lavi is petrified, tears gushes on his eyes and drops on the ground. Knowing no one is there, he let go. The death of his friend, comrade is enough to lose his sanity. Inside the house, the catatonic Allen walker heard the cry. At first he taught it is just some hallucination of his dream, as he does not move on his bed. Timcanpy became excited for no reason. Allen stared at Tim flying around. A month of despair made Allen Walker callous, he just ignored Lavi's weeping.

Allen closed his eyes and remembered the time when Lenalee approached Allen as he fights the endless barrage of akumas. Lenalee helped Allen to survive the battalion of akuma, and then Road Camelot appeared from nowhere. _Allen Walker, or would I say Neah-chan as she smiles, I must take you to the Earl right now... _as Road smiles at both of them. Come with me Allen said Lenalee, the Order needs you, the Apocryphos has been taken care of, and please Allen we need you. Road didn't like Lenalee, she became jealous of her charm to Allen. Road Camelot's forehead then revealed the cursed stigmata and her skin became gray, a sign of being a lethal Noah. _ALLEN WALKER THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BE SAVED BY THE NOAH, JOIN US._ Allen then felt Neah resurfacing; he embraced himself to prevent this. A stigmata starts to show on Allens forehead and his skin also starts to change into gray. Lenalee could do nothing for Allen, she tries to scream his name, but Neah, the 14th seem to intercept the voice of Lenalee, Allen is falling asleep again.

In his mind, Neah is on the other side of the mirror. Allen saw Neah staring at him, leers as if he has done wrong. _Neah! I need you to stop these; the Noah will just kill you. Can't you see? Your return will be the end for everyone. _Neah continued to stare at Allen, saying nothing, it seems that Neah is determined to take over Allen's body...

As Neah consumes Allen's consciousness, Allen lying down saw darkness creeps from everywhere. Allen shed a tear and said _I am sorry Lenalee... _Neah comes toward Allen facing his face on to him, as he chants inaudible words, and letters come out from his body toward Allens. As the final ceremony for the 14th's revival, a faint light glares at Allen's face. Neah stalled and wondered what it could be. He wondered but sure that it is neither Lenalee nor the innocence. Maybe something more personal? His will, no which is not it. Neah became nervous about everything and haste what he is currently doing. The light became stronger and hits Neah as well. _The light is burning_ as Neah moves away from the light. From Allen's left eye, this horrible creature emerges to prevent the transfer of memory. The Light intensify as everything went to reality again.

Allen... Allen are you alright? Lenalee is relieved that Allen is alright. _Yes Lenalee thank you,I will join you back to the Order_ Allen seem fine now.

Road Camelot is enraged and summoned her deadly arsenal of candlesticks.

Flying candlesticks were thrown at them but Lenalee and Allen could easily destroy them. With Lenalee's innocence on her boots all the candles were destroyed. Allen could just swipe off the candles. Road is mad, _remember that day when I almost killed you both? Bad luck for me that time that you got Miranda to give you enough time to recover._ She summoned A level four akuma from the ground _let's make this 2 vs 2._

Allen and Lenalee are not moving as they see this gruesome angel takes its form.

EXTERMINATING SPOTTED EXCORCIST. Road pointed at Allen. The angel flew toward Allen and headed for a tackle. Road Camelot focuses on Lenalee.

Last Breath

The level four Akuma tackles Allen through the concrete walls. A good thing that his cape of crown clown protected him from impact, but the angel didn't flinch, it produced its own chainsaw to cut Allen's head. The cape shoved the angel away but it opened its mouth to strike a hellish beam at Allen.

Lenalee is avoiding Roads candlesticks from everywhere. Road opened doors from everywhere to be the limitless supply of flying candlesticks. Her blessed boots now activating the crystallized form and swipe the air to cast a huge beam that destroyed the doors. Road is impressed and teleports toward Lenalee, now they engage to a melee fight.

Allen Walker is protected again by his mask. Irritated, the angel released homing beam at Allen. The beam followed Allen as he tries to avoid the beam. He jumps down the open manhole to the sewer but the beam followed him. The angel had the evil grin and entered the hole. Allen went left then right as he endure the bad smell of the sewer, as he run, rats scatter but the beam bends unbelievably and almost reaching Allen. The beam doesn't seem to lose its energy; Allen knows if he is hit by the beam, it will be his end. Allen saw a faint light, he look up and another open manhole. He jumps up and run to a dead end. The beam rises from the hole and vanishes. The angel knew that the beam would lose its force by a certain distance. Allen is relieved but still worries about the angel, where he stand the floor began to shake then completely destroyed as the angel rose from the falling debris of rock and cement. The horrifying sight of the Level 4 Akuma in front of Allen Walker, signifying death as it approaches the limping Allen. _Your time has come exorcist. Time to sleep_. The angel sheath the chainsaw, the sound of it _vbrooom vbrooom! _Allen Walker then smiled, but this is not his normal smile, a grin, his skin turns to gray, smiling he rose from his position, _Past your bedtime!. _As a blinding light flashes toward the angel and Allen, everything went blank. As the light shoots toward the sky, Road and Lenalee can see it, Road immediately flee from the fight to fetch the unconscious Allen. Lenalee chased Road worrying that the 14th has awakened again. Road saw the unconscious Allen and the broken akuma on the wrecked scene. Road summoned a portal to fetch Allen's body, but Lenalee flew to catch him first. Frustrated Road transform into her undead self, summoning knifes and swords. This time she is not giving Lenalee a chance to react, she commanded her weapons to attack. Lenalee drop Allen's body to a safe distance as she activated her innocence and casted a violent whirlwind at Road. Road is unaffected and approached Lenalee striking her with her mace. Lenalee Tries to avoid the attack and countering it with her kicks.

The battle continued, knives and swords swoop at Lenalee but missing her. Allen is still unconscious. In his dream, he saw Neah again now wearing his apostle suit. _You know Allen; the girl that tries protects you will die. _Allen on a spaceless room position inverted of Neah is in disbelief. _YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT! _ He shouted in disbelief as he rebukes Neah to what he said. _Road is determined to take your body for the Earl. My memory is the only thing that they wish to get rid of. They can't do that if they don't get your body first. _Allen confused of the situation asked Neah "_how can I save Lenalee?_"Neah answered back _YOU CAN'T, you must understand this whole situation is fate and no one can change it._ Then Neah vanished and darkness consumed Allen as he tries to wake up from the sick nightmare.

Lenalee on her knees, Road took her candlestick and stab Lenalee on the heart.

Allen awaken saw the whole scenario. He was too late; Lenalee looked at Allen with such peace. Allen shouted. Tears gushed with a building of rage as he changed his gaze on the undead form of Road. Neah is taking his body; Allen's innocence reacts and turns his arm into a sword.

Back to the present. Lavi knocked on the door, still weeping and hopeless, Allen wakes and realize that Lavi is real, he is really hearing Lavi cried. Timcanpy on the door flying around, Allen scared and ashamed he slowly reaches for the door knob. Outside Lavi decided to kick the door. The door fell on Allen, Lavi enter and stepped on the door and saw Timcanpy. _TIMCANPY!? is that you? Where's Allen? _Excited, Lavi didn't realize that Allen is under the door, he is stepping on it. _Lavi get the hell out, your compressing me to death!_

On the road approaching the house, Bookman heard the voice of Lavi and knew he found Allen.

At the African Base of the Black Order. Johnny heard talks to the scientist from Egypt. _There is an infinite army of Akuma annihilating our base! _ Then the call went long beep. Johnny feared for the worst and reported back to General Tidal.

The Millenium Earl with his long fat grin conquered Middle East as oil refinery burst flames.

-TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
